No se puede esperar mas de una Kuchiki
by rukiasicc
Summary: Rukia esta casada con Ichigo y tienen una hija. ¿Que hara ella al enterarse que heredo la enfermedad de su hermana?¡como le dira a su familia?


Hola** nuevamente con otro fanfic de bleach , es mi segunda historia, espero que les guste. A y sepan disculparme si tengo algunos horrores de redacción.**

**Disclaimer: rellene los espacios en blanco: _no me pertenece sino es una gran obra de _, y la historia, tampoco me pertenece (no se de donde lo saque, pero de lo que estoy segura es que es de una novela XD)**

"**El gran secreto, no se pude esperar más de una kuchiki "**

_A veces las personas creen que hacen lo correcto pero en realidad no se dan cuenta que lastiman a otras._

- Rukia respóndeme- objetaba ichigo al ver que su esposa no quería hacerlo, el simplemente no la comprendía, en sus 7 años de casados todas las cosas marchaban, pero en estos últimos meses actuaba extraño y las cosas ya no iban como antes.

- déjame sola Ichigo- espeto, tomo la manija de la puerta y salio dejando a su esposo atónito.

-Pa…pi que pasa?- dijo una niña de apenas 4 años inclinándose para que su papá la alzara

-nada es solo que mami salio un rato- seguramente que su hija se había despertado debido a sus gritos. El ya podía ver como la pequeña se sobaba los ojos debido al sueño- mejor ve a dormir hisana que mañana tienes que ir a la escuela- muy tarde la niña se había dormido en sus brazos. "que tierna" pensó, en realidad si se parece a Rukia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rukia se encontraba en la calle, nuevamente ese dolor agudo la invadía, que podía hacer ahora que sabía que había heredado la enfermedad de su hermana, como le iba a decir a ichigo y a su hija que pronto no estaría con ellos.

-Rukia- un joven con tatuajes se aproximó lo más rápido que pudo al ver que la mujer se desplomaba en medio de la pista, llamo a un taxi y la llevo al hospital más cercano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Renji-dijo con voz casi acabada, intentándose levantarse para poder ver mejor a su amigo- seguramente el doctor te dijo que tenía… no es verdad, …por favor no le digas a ichigo te lo suplico-mirándolo atentamente a los ojos.

si tu no quieres no lo haré- le respondió, también para el fue muy duro enterarse que Rukia la mujer que siempre amo estuviera al borde de la muerte.

Quiero pedirte un favor Renji-

Dime-

Quiero que te hagas pasa por mi amante-

Que dices Rukia- no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo que fuese, ella no seria capaz de engañar a su esposo y hacer daño a su hija.

Por favor Renji- lo miro con un dolor inmenso- quiero que ichigo y Hisana se olviden de mi más rápido, y que no sufran- hizo una pausa cortante debido a las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos- de esa manera ya no me amara se olvidara mas rápido y yo se que podrá conseguir una buena mama a Hisana-

El parecía impresionado. Sus ojos se dilataron, tenia que ayudar a su amiga aunque esto le cueste la amistad de ichigo y su reputación como persona.

Acepto Rukia- casi ni podía hablar ya que el también había estado llorando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo se quedo estupefacto al encontrar a rukia en la casa de su amigo, no podía articular palabra, acababa de recoger a Hisana del colegio y decidió ir a pedir unos documentos a Renji, pero no se imqagino lo que sucedería ahí.

Que hace MAMA con ese hombre- las palabras de su hija lo sacaron del transe que el también pudo presenciar el estado de anonada que se encontraba tal como el su hija.

Ru…kia – así que era por eso que salía, aun no lo podía asimilar- como pudiste hacernos esto- se lleno de furia y fue contra Renji.

Ambos empezaron una pelea, y la niña miraba con ojos lloroso la escena, en realidad no quería aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo, solo quería estar con su mamá.

-Deténganse- interrumpió la voz de una mujer – es mejor que dejes como están las cosa ichigo-hizo una breve pausa ya que le costaba trabajo decir esas cosa tan duras-y tu- se dirigió a su hija- vete que no necesito estorbos-

-no mami…no…nos dejes..- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas y se aferró mas a ella, las lágrimas caían.

-te he dicho que te vayas- se zafó de la niña dejándola en el piso

-desde cuando te convertiste en esto rukia- le tenía una ira profunda pero no podía hacer nada , ya que su hija estaba ahí, no deseaba que viese mas peleas. Salió de la casa llevando a su Hisana consigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

_Nunca pensé que mi mamá hizo eso para no lastimarnos mi papá y yo siempre creímos que fue una egoísta, que equivocados estuvimos, ahora me doy cuenta que las cosas no siempre son como la vez. _

**Rmte: hisana kurosaki**

**que tal quedo? háganme saber y dejen review **

**Antes que me despida agradezco a todos las autores que leyeron mi primera historia, y me dieron una cálida bienvenida **


End file.
